


We Aren't In Narnia Anymore

by pumpkingoddess



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkingoddess/pseuds/pumpkingoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan being Ronan jumps out of a wardrobe at IKEA and throws himself around an unsuspecting Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Aren't In Narnia Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://whataremylines.tumblr.com/post/121336749910/i-jumped-out-of-a-wardrobe-in-ikea-screaming-for) post I saw on tumblr.

“Ronan, stop it,” Gansey snorts, stifling his laugh as he tries to regain himself in his fit. “You’re gonna get us kicked out of here.”  
“Why, I don’t know what you mean,” Ronan replies taking a head massager and pressing it to his head for all of two seconds. “Unguard, Richard,” Ronan says in a British accent prodding Gansey with the little tendrils spurting from the handle. Gansey only laughs and asks Ronan what’s wrong with him today between his chuckles.  
“I couldn’t tell you I’m in a mood. Now catch!” Ronan yells throwing Gansey a head massager, but Gansey, doubled over in laughter, misses the catch completely. The metal clatters to the ground and the two boys run away in opposite directions, ignoring the dropped item on the ground.  
Gansey and Ronan bored one afternoon decided that running through IKEA would the most logical solution to their monotony, mostly Ronan’s.  
From far off in the distance, Ronan hears Gansey’s voice off in the distance calling for him, but Ronan refuses. Gansey’s voice is slowly gets closer. It's now a game of cat and mouse.  
While Ronan is running through the store, hoping not to get caught, he immediately finds himself in a wardrobe, planning to scare Gansey as he walks by. Ronan’s heart is practically thumping from his chest as he hides in the dark, musty wardrobe. He silently prays that Ronan, or anyone else for that matter, doesn’t open the doors first.  
“Ronan, where are you?” Gansey says in a throaty whisper. “Seriously…”  
Ronan realizes he can only be a few feet away and feels his breath hitch in the throat as he tries to be as silent as possible to hear for him to come closer. As time ticks by, it feels like hours as he waits, but realizes it could only be seconds later that he hears foots steps and a sigh pretty damn close to the wardrobe.  
“FOR NARNIA!” Ronan screams while jumping from the encasing wooden doors, flinging his arms out to grab Gansey.  
Ronan doesn’t realize his mistake until the person he seems to have grabbed lets out a noise, a cross between a grunt and someone mumbling, “Oh my God.” He notices quickly that the person in his arms is too tall to be Gansey; a hair shade too different; his clothes worn, simple in comparison to Gansey’s ensembles.  
“What are you doing, Ronan?” Gansey squawks behind him.  
The boy inside Ronan’s arms doesn’t move, except for his eyes which meet Ronan’s; a slight glance that can only be described as taking a lifetime.  
“Holy… shit,” Ronan says, letting go of the boy and taking a few back steps towards Gansey. “I’m… I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry! I thought you were him. I can’t believe I did that I’m so sorry. You have no idea how –“  
“Sorry you are?” the boy says, in a tone that doesn’t sound exactly miffed, but serious. After seconds of dead silence he cracks a smile. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it.”  
“No, you don’t understand, I really am sorry.”  
“I don’t know why you think I wouldn’t.”  
“Come on, let me make it up to you,” Ronan says, wishing that he could get back the last few seconds before he flung himself at this unknowing stranger. A rather… attractive stranger. Out of anyone that could’ve been a mistake Ronan was glad it was him.  
“Yeah, let him buy you a head massager,” Gansey says holding up the head massager that he is carrying around.  
Ronan groans, “No, nothing like that. That wouldn’t mean anything.”  
“Or coffee!” Gansey shouts like it’s the best idea in the world. Ronan moans again disapprovingly.  
“A coffee would be good,” the silent boy says. His hands are shoved into his pockets and he rolls on the balls of his feet. “I could do coffee with… you.”  
“Really?” Ronan and Gansey say simultaneously – Gansey voice out of being approved and Ronan’s being of pure shock.  
The boy smirks. “Yeah, of course. I’m Adam,” the boy says extending his hand to the two of them.  
“Well, then just say when and where.”  
Gansey slowly falls into the background and allows the two banter back and forth until their wits finally fizzle, one trying to outdo the other. He can’t help but think that Ronan finally met his match after all.  
As Gansey walks away completely from the two boys he hears Adam say, “So when can will it be comfortable for me to make jokes about you coming out of the closet, huh?”


End file.
